Vow of Silence
by AnimeGurl202
Summary: In this story talks about a girl named Amelia Daae. She is the little sister of the Primadonna. For many years she has worked as a maid for Christine and the opera house. Will the Phantom notice her, will she ever speak ,and what will become of her?
1. Prologue

Prologue

 **A/N: I do not own the Phantom of the opera or any of its characters and what it produced. I only own my OC**.

Hello, my name is Amelia Daae and I am the younger sister of the Primadonna, Christine. I bet you didn't know she has a sister.

Well, she has always hated me ever since I sang a small song to our father, when he was about to passed away.

She has treated me like a slave ever since father died. Father didn't very well like me either, when he got mad he threw stuff at me, hit me and many other things. I do not want to bring back old wounds. The only reason why I was there was our mother's last wish was for me to look after Christine. When mother died I vowed to never sing father was about to die I granted his last dying wish and sang. Now I do not even speak one word out of shame from breaking my vow.

We stay at the opera house now. Now the " Angel of Music" like father always read Christine, has come to train. Though, her I do not believe that all people die go to heaven or hell, I believe they just die, not conscious of anything.

Oh well, I best get going back to work.

 **A/N: Hoped you like it and if anyone reviews I'll continue the story. This is my first POTO story. Sorry Christine lovers in this story she is cruel in this story.**


	2. Chapter 1: Sign of an Angel

Chapter 1: The Sign of a Angel

I slowly open my eyes and darkness is still in my vision. I sit up and looked around the darkness had finally faded and. I look out the window and see that it is still dark out with just the dimmed light of lanterns. "Another day of work" I sigh and started getting ready to work.

As I put on my uniform, I look in the mirror. I have dark circles under my eyes, and my hair's a mess. " Great, just what I need, I look like a witch." I quickly brush out all of the tangles that are in my hair and put it up in a high bun. After, I finish getting ready I run into the kitchen and grab an apple.

I look at the clock and it says that it is 4:30 am. I rush back to my room. " I have thirty minutes until work starts" I think to myself. I grabbed one of my favorite books and started to read. This story was about a lost little girl with no home or any family left. As I continue reading for about fifteen minutes.

Then I heard the voice of Madame Giry yell " Amelia!" I quickly put down my book and run out of my room leaving the book in it's place.

When I enter the room, I bowed at Madame Giry. She looks at me and says " I need you to prepare breakfast, our cooks are all out today." I bowed and ran into the kitchen.

" No wonder why I didn't see the cooks cooking breakfast." I start to make the breakfast that they usually have but I twisted it. I added cinnamon and brown sugar to the oatmeal.

The rest I did normally. After forty five minutes, I was finally finished with breakfast. I sat down for about a minute to rest, " kitchen work is a lot harder than I thought it would be." Then, I ran off into the dining room and I quickly put cups on the table to fill either juice or water with

I put down the bowls and plates, then, I put the oatmeal and toast on a tray. I started to waited for the staff, ballerinas and singers to come out. After, five minutes of waiting, they all come rushing in. Each sitting in a seat and gossiping among themselves. Madame giry comes in and the room is silent. She looks at me and nods.

I come around and poured the oatmeal in their bowls, each of them looking at it like it was something new, then started trying it. "I guess they still don't trust me."

Each one had a look of surprise on their face except Christine, who just looked at her oatmeal. I handed out the toast individually and waited. All of them came back for seconds and I stood there waiting, again. When it seemed like everyone was done I looked down into the pot and saw there was just enough for some later.

I smiled brightly when suddenly Christine came up and asked me, " I do not particularly like this oatmeal, can I have something else?" I frowned, but then, immediately faked smiled and wrote down " of course, Miss Daae."

With myself I no longer address by my last name because, my father told me to go by my mother's maiden name. I ran to the kitchen and quickly started making her dish. After I was finished, I raced back and set it down in front of her.

I quickly collected the dishes that were no longer being used and headed back to the kitchen.

Madame Giry's POV

I watched as Amelia ran into the kitchen. I look over at Christine, who was eating only a few pieces before pushing the plate away from her. " Amelia made that for her, "why would she only take a couple of bites then, just push it away". I walk into the kitchen and looked at Amelia who was working very hard. " She will definitely get blisters later." I watched her for a couple more minutes then left to go teach the little ballerinas.

1 Hour Later

Amelia's POV

After I finished the last dish I look at my hands to see that there were blisters forming. I quickly went to my room and put some medicine on my hands. I look in the mirror and saw that my bun fell out. I quickly put it back up. I started to walk down the hallway when I heard some of the other maids arguing.

" I don't want to clean box five, what if the phantom gets me" one of the maids said. "All of the rest of us have done it, it's your turn!" Yelled another one. I roll my eyes and walked to get a notepad.

" Seriously, wouldn't you think he would be grateful for someone to clean his box, so why would he kill the at person who cleaned it?" I walked up to the other maids and hand them a note that says " if it's such a problem between you all, I will just do it. You all will no longer have to do it at all."

They all looked at me like I had just grown an extra head but then the maid from earlier came up and said " Yeah, just let her do it."

The head maid looked at me and sighed " are you sure?" I nod my head. She gives me all the cleaning supplies, I turned around and started to head towards box five.

Once I reached there I started on the chairs that were there. They were tattered and worn, so I grabbed the chair and headed to my room. I sanded it down and colored it again. It would take awhile so I go back to the box and get all the cobwebs out. I polished the railing and cleaned the rest of the room. I got back to my room and started to reupholster the seat with red fabric that I bought.

I brought it back to the room and inspected the room. I looked at the table and there was a dark pink rose.

I picked it up and looked at it. I smiled and went to write a note.

 **A/N: So was this a nice chapter. I know she doesn't really have any dialogue. I hope I get some reviews but I am grateful for the readers that at least read this.**


	3. Chapter 2: Beginnings of a Friendship

Chapter 2: Beginnings of a Friendship and a Stew

 **A/N: YAY, I got two reviews. I was really encouraged by these reviews by this one person to. So, I dedicate this chapter to Phantom'sFan01. You get to hug Erik!**

 **Erik: I never agreed to that.**

 **A/N: I do not care, I may make you have a bad ending if you don't hug her.**

 **Erik: *groans* Fine… *Hugs Phantom'sFan01***

 **A/N: Was that so bad?**

 **Erik: *groans***

 **A/N: Anyways, I do not own le fantôme de l'opéra or any of its characters. Bye!**

 _ **Erik's POV**_

I watch this young girl volunteer to do my box and I started to wonder " _why isn't she scared?"_

I see her heading to my box with cleaning supplies. She dusts around a bit and I decided to take my leave. I went up into the rafters to watch how the rest of the ballet rats were doing.

Madame Giry was lecturing one of the rats on how she needed to get her mind out of the clouds. The rest of the rats seemed to be alright.

In the corner of my eye I see Boquet looking through one of the holes to spy of the ballet rats. I grumble to myself, " one day I'm going to kill him." I look over at box five, where the girl suddenly picks up the chair that I usually sit in.

I, believing she was going to do something horrible to it, followed her to her room. There she starts to replace the chair's fabric with some fabric she had. It wasn't cheap fabric either.

" _Why would she do this, none of the other maids really did this well of a job."_ I watch her being careful with each stitch, so that it is precise.

I went quickly outside and, found a dark pink rose. I knew what it meant and it meant gratitude. " _Maybe, this will be enough thanks, for her hard work."_

I went back into the box and placed it on the table. I hid in the shadows and waited for her to come back. As she sets the chair down, I see her look at the rose and she smiled.

I watch her leave my box and I presume she went to her room with the rose in hand. I went back down under the opera house and tried to compose. But, I couldn't stop thinking about that little maid girl who cleaned my box.

 _ **Amelia's POV**_

As I went into my room I looked through all the drawers and finally found the vase that mother gave to me. I ran into the kitchen and found fresh water on the counter.

I poured some of the water in the vase. I went back into my room, found the scissors and cut the bottom of the stem. I placed the rose inside the vase and put it on my vanity.

" Perfect" I thought. Then I heard Carlotta yelling " my dress is ruined." I quickly ran over to where I heard her yelling. As I ran in there, I see that the side of her dress has been ripped.

" Fire that seamstress, she did not make it strong enough" she cried. " I really liked this dress too" she whined.

I grabbed my notebook and quickly wrote down to the managers ( who were panicking). " If you do not mind, I can fix the primadonna's dress, if it will please her?"

They look over at Carlotta who was fake crying and asked her " would you like someone to fix your dress?''

She looks at them and sneers " of course I do, but, if I can pull it out then who ever sewed it will be fired!"

I gulped, " _maybe this was a bad idea_ ". I quickly grabbed some thread that matched the color of her dress and started to sew.

As I sewed she kept looking at me but, I never made any eye contact. She tapped impatiently with her foot. After fifteen minutes I was done.

She looks at her skirt and she says, " I can barely see the thread she used, but lets see if it will hold up." She starts to pull on the tread and after five minutes still nothing happened.

She stares at me, and then turns to her managers and demanded, " I want her as my seamstress." I looked at her shocked and so does the others. " Really, you want a maid girl to be your seamstress?" Asked the managers.

" Yes, I do because, with her sewing skills, I won't have to be as careful with my dresses like before." She looked at me and smiled, then said, " you do know how to make clothes?"

I nod my head and she grinned even more. " Well then, everyone else leave, I need to talk to my seamstress alone" she yelled.

They all scurry out of the room and then she asked me, " can you speak?'' I looked at her and wrote, " I don't anymore because I made a vow for my mother." She looks at me strangely, then says, " okay then, why don't we discuss the costumes I am going to wear."

I smile at her and brought out my sketch book and show her a couple of my drawing. She looked over at them, and was shocked. " They are very beautiful" she said quietly. I blushed bright red and she looks over at me and laughs.

For the next couple of hours we looked at fabrics, colors and other things. I smiled finally knowing better of this person who is called the primadonna.

 _ ***Four Hours Later***_

I look at the primadonna after we had discussed about which dresses she will wear for the coming up operas. " I am really tired, thank you for volunteering to make my dresses for me" I heard her say. I smiled at her and wrote, " you're welcome, would you like me to leave so you can get your rest?"

She reads it and nods at me. I quickly leave the room, and I encounter Madame Giry. " So how was dealing with Carlotta?" she whispered. I quickly wrote down " Not bad at all, I actually had quite fun discussing what she will wear."

She looks at me in shocked and says " for once Carlotta was tolerable?" I giggled and nodded. She sighs and asked, " well can you still cook, because your cooking is amazing".

I smiled and nodded. She smiles at me and left to go check on the girls. I put my apron on and started to cook one of my oldest and best recipes, beef stew.

I quickly walked into my room and grabbed my recipe book. I always knew my recipes but I like to add stuff just incase I want to change something about the recipe. After I grabbed my cloak and went back to the kitchen to grab a basket. I see that there was lots of vegetables, fruits, meats, flour and everything I would need.

" _I guess I'll have to include this in my letter."_ As I prepare the food to cook I think of what my mother told me as a child.

 _ ***Flashback Start***_

"Amelia, everything in this world can be made into a kind of art." My mother said to me one day "Everything," I asked. " Yes everything, imagine the world as a art canvas there are many different styles, colors and textures you can use but, the thing is, only you can choose them."

 _ ***Flashback End***_

After putting the rest of the things in the pot. I put it on low so that it simmers and the flavors develop. After that I sit down on the chair tired and hot. I grabbed a glass of water and drank it a little at a time. I went to my room and grabbed the letter, and I started to write. It took about fifteen minutes for me to write it. After I was done I grabbed a peppermint candy and headed towards box five.

There I left the letter and a peppermint candy there and left to go check on the stew.

 **A/N: Well how was this chapter. This time she had a lot more dialogue and Erik was in it.**


	4. Dear Readers

Hello everyone,

Today, I am officially going to resign from being on or any other fanfiction site. The reason why I say this is that I have had a change of heart. No longer any of the my story plots are mine. They are for any person who wants them. I would like to say to my readers thank you for everything but now I have to move ahead. For I have realized something that this should not go against my life and beliefs. Overall I wish for you all good days as I am needing to put full devotion to more important things in life. So today on June 10th 2016. I Vanessa will no longer use this account and will no longer will I be on here! I wish all of you goodbye.

From,

AnimeGurl202


	5. Chapter 5

Dear Friends of AnimeGurl202

This morning AnimeGurl202 has passed away. I am her sister and she told me to take care of telling everyone. Which includes social media. She passed away while she was sleeping. The reason for this is she got into a car accident and her injuries became fatal. I will not go into detail but, she knew that there was little hope for her to recover. She gave me access to this account. She also, gave me a letter for all the people on here. I would personally like to thank all of these people who helped her through her depression.

Here is her final message. ( She cared a lot for you all)

Dear readers,

Hello guys. Today I am sitting in the hospital on my death bed. I got access to my computer and searched up all of the people I hopefully helped. While I'm here I can't help but think of you guys and how sad that I won't be able to be of help to you guys anymore. The only family left is you guys and my sister. I would personally like to thank

Perpecede-Celequex

Jokergirl2001

porcelainann

The Carnivorous Muffin

princessanastasia6467

Awesomenesss-sama

TheGreenEyedShadow

Tigress Ghost

Deathnotelv

PoopyPatuti

I have a lot more people to thank as well but, I don't have enough time to write it down. These are the people that have helped intentionally or unintentionally helped me through the dark times. And I hope you all will remember me when I pass away, I love you all and keep writing.

From, AnimeGurl202 or Vanessa.


End file.
